¿Y si olvidé amar?
by JustBelieveP
Summary: Luego del baile de graduación Bella se va a Londres. Allí, destrozada a causa de una infidelidad decide dejar su pasado en Estados Unidos, pero una pequeña sorpresa le hará cambiar de opinión. Al volver a Estados Unidos tendrá que decir todos sus secretos.
1. Chapter 1-Miedos

**_Los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD._**  
**_ groups/betasffaddiction/_**

* * *

Era octubre, Seattle estaba vestida para la ocasión, las hojas de los arboles se tornaban naranjas y se desprendían, dejando observar un perfecto ambiente. Las casas estaban adornadas en celebración a Halloween. En la escuela estábamos preparando todo para el baile de graduación, sí, digo estábamos porque Alice, mi mejor amiga aunque a veces odiaba que lo fuera, me había involucrado en la organización del baile. Siempre repetía, "será perfecto, una gran experiencia la cual contaremos orgullosas a nuestros hijos". Yo no quería asistir a ese baile, la simple idea de tener un vestido me producía escalofríos.

Era un viernes frío, y estaba junto a las chicas con las que organizábamos el baile.

—Me parece perfecta tu idea, Bella. —Señaló Alice en sus hojas.

—Es algo sencillo. — Le quité importancia.

— ¿Acaso se puede estar más hermoso cada día? —preguntó Tanya de repente.

—Ya, Tanya, para. ¡No sé qué le ven a Edward! Es solo el capitán sin cerebro del equipo —dije aburrida.

—Lo dices porque no se ha acostado contigo —dijo Tanya, señalándome.

— ¡Oh, qué triste, Edward "cuerpo perfecto" Cullen no se ha acostado con Isabella "solitaria" Swan! —Fingí estar dolida.

—Vamos, Bella, una buena sesión de sexo con Edward te volvería una mejor persona.

—No, gracias. —Vi mal a Tanya por su comentario, decidí quitarle importancia y centrarme en comer mi manzana.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma... —Alice señaló con su cabeza hacia la puerta del comedor.

— ¡Hey, hermanita! —Edward saludó a Alice.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Tanya con voz enamorada.

—Hola Ta —la saludó, guiñándole el ojo—, y por aquí está la hermosa Isabella —dijo mientras me daba un beso muy cerca de los labios.

—Aléjate. —Lo aparté bruscamente con mi mano.

—Vamos, Bella, ya no soportas un piropo, recuerdo que cuando niños me pedías que te los hiciera.

—Si lo hice, no sabía en qué estaba pensando, ¡era solo una niña!

—Bueno, hermosa, cálmate. Solo venía a hacerte una pregunta. —Observaba a nuestro alrededor, por si alguien estaba cerca para escucharlo.

—Si necesitas dinero, no tengo —dije mientras seguía comiendo mi manzana, poniendo todo mi interés en ella.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre piensas que te voy a preguntar eso?! —dijo quitándomela.

— ¡Dame mi manzana, Cullen! —Intentaba quitársela, pero obviamente él era probablemente dos metros más alto que yo…Bueno exagero, pero sí me ganaba en altura.

—Déjame hacerte la pregunta y te la doy.

—Ok. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Isabella Marie Swan —dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre una rodilla captando la atención de todos los que nos rodeaban—, ¿quieres hacerme el honor de ir conmigo al baile de graduación?

—No lo dijo —susurró Tanya.

—Oh, sí lo hizo —dijo Alice quien no se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Mientras todos a nuestro alrededor estaban divagando sobre la proposición, yo estaba estupefacta. Edward Cullen estaba invitándome al baile de graduación, el sueño de toda chica, menos el mío.

— ¡Eres imbécil o qué! —Me levanté de golpe.

—Pero… —dijo Edward confundido.

—¿Crees que por ser lindo puedes venir e invitarme al baile de graduación frente a toda la escuela? —le gritaba sin quedarme quieta.

—Pero…

—Pero, pero, pero, ¿es que no sabes decir otra cosa? Edward Cullen, me conoces muy bien, o eso me has dicho. —Empecé a caminar en círculos— Tú —Lo señalé—, sabes que odio las fiestas, ¿y vienes y me preguntas eso?

—Pero nena…

—Nena nada, Edward. —Me acerqué a él—. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —le murmure antes de alejarme de allí corriendo.

...

El día se puso gris, como mis sentimientos. Llegué hasta el bosque, no me importó dejar mis cosas, sabía perfectamente que Alice se encargaría de ellas. Yo solo quería no pensar, no sentir por un momento. Me fui a ese lugar que solo yo conocía, una hermosa cascada que se situaba en el centro del bosque.

La había encontrado hace 2 años.

**FLASHBACK**

_Amaba no hacerle caso a Renée. Salieron este fin de semana a una reunión en Canadá a la que tenía que asistir Charlie por ser el jefe de policía de Seattle._

_—Hija, prométeme que no volverás a ir al bosque —dijo Renée preocupada._

_—Te lo prometo. —Hice mi señal de promesa, al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos de la mano derecha detrás de mí._

_Era genial caminar por el bosque, la naturaleza me relajaba, y me ayudaba a escribir. Nunca le había dicho a alguien sobre mis escritos, y nunca lo haría, era algo personal. Hoy había decidido ir más allá de mis límites. Caminé durante una hora más hasta que lo encontré, estábamos en verano, hacía un clima perfecto. Escuché el ruido del agua y lo seguí, me encontré con un perfecto manantial de aguas termales, no funcionaría mucho en invierno, pero en verano era lo mejor, a su alrededor habían diversas flores silvestes. Había encontrado mi refugio del mundo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Me quedé sentada en una roca por horas, tenía miles de llamadas perdidas de mis padres y de Edward. Eran las 8 p.m., me había desahogado en la escritura, y ya podía regresar a mi casa a afrontar la dura realidad.

* * *

**Hola chicas, y aquí ya esta el primer capitulo Beteado :), gracias a Laura por todos sus consejos y por ser mi Beta :)**


	2. Chapter 2-Secretos

**_Los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD._**  
**_groups/betasffaddiction/_**

* * *

—Bella, ¿me quieres explicar qué fue todo eso? —dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta, donde se encontraba hace más de una hora, no la quería ver, estaba vulnerable y no me agradaba la idea.

—Déjame, Alice. Quiero estar sola —sollocé.

—No lo haré, Isabella. —Wow, estaba realmente furiosa conmigo para llamarme así.

Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, ocultando mi estado, le di paso para que entrara

—Ahora —Me vio fijamente—, confía en mí, Bella. Eres mi mejor amiga y, por lo que sé, también soy tu mejor amiga, ¿cierto?

—Es complicado, Alice. —Suspiré.

— ¿Y qué le pasó a tu habitación? —dijo mientras abría las cortinas—. No sabía que te habías vuelto _dark. —_Y tenía la razón, mi habitación estaba oscura, iluminada por la poca luz que proporcionaba el sol, la cama estaba en total desorden, y habían demasiados papeles tirados en el suelo—. ¿Y estos papeles? —preguntó Alice recogiendo uno de ellos.

— ¡No son nada! —grité y salté sobre ella para quitárselo, no quería que los leyera, ya que en ellos estaban escritas conversaciones que había tenido con Edward.

—Ok —dijo levantando las manos—, Bella —dijo cansada.

—No te diré —dije mientras empezaba a recoger los papeles.

— ¿Por qué no? —Hizo un puchero.

—Alice, es algo que solo nos incumbe a Edward y a mí, es mejor que sea así —dije mientras cogía una de sus pequeñas, suaves y blancas manos.

—Okey, yo sé que me lo terminarás contando en algún momento —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Mientras eso pasa, ¿me ayudas a arreglar mi cuarto? —Intenté imitarle su puchero, pero como siempre fallé porque comenzó a reír.

—Okey —dijo sin aire de tanto reírse.

Pusimos música a todo volumen, aprovechando que mis padres no se encontraban en casa.

_Do you really wanna be with him, girl?_  
_When all he ever does is make you cry_  
_And do you think that you can handle the truth girl_  
_When all he ever does is tell you lies_  
_You know what.._

_He kisses you but he don't mean it_  
_And he don't look into your eyes_  
_And he don't see the things I see girl_  
_So somebody tell me why.._

_Your boyfriend is a douchebag_  
_And everybody knows_  
_Your boyfriend is a douchebag_  
_Your momma told you so._

_Everybody Knows_, una canción que me identificaba en ese momento. Mi novio era un completo idiota por hacerme pasar por las peores situaciones, se supone que me debe conocer, él debe saber que no me gustan los bailes.

— ¡BELLA! —gritó Alice en mi oído sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué te ocurre? Eso dolió —dije mientras me sobaba el oído.

—Lo siento, pero no me escuchabas. —Puso los ojos en blanco— Toma, tu celular estaba timbrando, era un tal León —dijo pensativa—. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado León? —Me puse roja y no me entraba la respiración— ¿Bella, estás bien?

—Si —respondí tartamudeando—. Préstame el celular. —Le devolví la llamada en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos, un timbre y...

_—Princesa, lo siento. Soy un idiota, no lo debí hacer, sé que no te gusta llamar la atención, y mucho menos que te inviten a un baile, no sé en qué estaba pensando en ese momento_ —dijo tan rápido que solo pude comprender unas cuantas palabras.

—Eres un idiota —dije en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

—_Lo sé, amor_ —dijo triste—. _¿Me perdonas?_

—Emm, ahorita no puedo hablar —dije dándole la espalda a Alice.

— _¿Estás con Alice?_

—Sip —dije marcando la p.

—_Nos vemos a la hora de siempre en la casa._

—Dale.

—_Te amo_ —dijo y cortó la llamada.

Me quedé viendo la pantalla del celular, como si de allí fueran a salir las soluciones para mis problemas. Primero estaba el tema de mis padres, los últimos meses se habían estado comportando conmigo de una extraña manera. Mi madre Renée no dejaba de llorar y decirme que me amaba y que la perdonara. Por otro lado, está la universidad, estudiaría en Londres literatura, me había ganado una beca, estaba feliz, pero esto me traía otro problema: Edward.

—Wow, ¡sí que te gusta ese tal León! —De nuevo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cuanto odiaba que lo hiciera, eran momentos en los que pensaba qué hacer para encontrar una solución y ella no me dejaba pensar en ello.

—No me gusta, es solo un amigo —dije quitándole importancia.

— ¿Un amigo? —preguntó sorprendida—. No sabía que conocieras a alguien con ese nombre, ya que tú y yo conocemos a las mismas personas.

—Lo conocí en el campamento —respondí mientras recogía los últimos papeles que quedaban en el suelo.

—Oh sí, ese campamento al que no pude ir porque estaba enferma —concluyó.

—Sip.

—Bueno, Bella, ya te noto de un mejor ánimo. —Me abrazó—. Y no le pongas cuidado a mi hermano, tú sabes que él te quiere como una hermana, y nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño.

_No, Alice, él no me quiere como a una hermana. No creo que contigo desee hacer lo mismo que hace conmigo_, pensé.

—Gracias por todo, Alice. —Le sonreí.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Y con esto se fue dejándome sola en mi habitación ya no tan _dark_.

_*Nos vemos en una hora en la casa. - León.*_

_*Ok, te extraño. - Princesa.*_

_*Y yo a ti, te amo, nos vemos en un rato ;) - León.*_

Iba bajando las escaleras de mi casa, ya tenía que salir si quería llegar a tiempo a la casa.

—Isabella, podrías venir un momento —dijo mi madre con un tono serio.

Me dirigí a la sala donde me encontré con una Renée destrozada, junto a ella estaba Charlie, mi padre, y un hombre y una mujer bastante extraños.

—Emmm... —dije sin saber bien qué tendría que decir o hacer.

Esa pareja se me hacían familiares, la mujer tenía la piel pálida como yo, el cabello largo con hondas y castaño como el mío. Y el hombre, a pesar de estar sentado, se notaba que era demasiado alto, también tenía su piel blanca, y sus ojos eran color miel, como los míos.

—Isabella, siéntate —dijo Charlie con un tono seco.

—Pero iba a salir —dije señalando la puerta.

— ¡Me importa una mierda si ibas a salir, te dije que te sentaras! —me gritó Charlie.

—Charlie Swan —sentenció el hombre regañándolo, y si las miradas matasen, seguramente Charlie lo estaría en este momento.

—Cariño, ven. —Renée me tendió la mano, la cual acepté sin pensar.

—Isabella, te quiero presentar a Garret y Kate Denali —dijo señalando a la pareja.

—Hola, Isabella. Hemos esperado este momento por muchos años —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera.

—Emm, si. Hola —dije dudosa—. Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver conmigo?

—Mucho —replicó Charlie.

—Isabella, ante todo queremos que sepas que te amamos, que siempre serás nuestra hija... —Ya no escuché nada, había un pito en mis oídos, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar en círculos por la habitación—. Bella, respira por favor, me estás asustando —dijo Renée mostrando en su voz que sí estaba nerviosa.

—Pero... —murmuré teniendo un nudo en mi garganta, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar por mis mejillas.

—Sí, Isabella, los Denali son tus verdaderos padres —dijo Charlie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Isabella, cálmate —dijo Renée sollozando.

No, no, no, no, no. Esto no me podía estar pasando en este momento. Mi vida se despedazaba frente a mis ojos, los años que pasé con los Swan habían sido una mentira. Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas frente a los cuatro desconocidos que tenía frente a mis ojos. Las lágrimas no daban piedad, si tuviera maquillaje seguramente parecería un monstruo.

— ¿Cómo me pides que me calme? —le pregunté con un tono de voz bastante elevado— ¿Querías que viniera y te dijera, ¡oh sí, Renée, siempre pensé que no eras mi madre, y esta señora a la cual nunca he visto de ahora en adelante tendrá todo el amor que te di durante 17 años!? No señora —exclamé con la voz cada vez más elevada.

La sala se llenó de un silencio incómodo, todos metidos en sus pensamientos. Pero, ¿y yo qué? ¿Qué hacía en este momento? Me levanté sin verlos y me dirigí a la puerta, tenía que dejar mis problemas aquí e ir a estar con la única persona que me brindaría paz en este momento, Edward.

Corría por las calles de Seattle, estaba oscuro y había una gran tormenta. Quería huir de mi vida, no sabía porque los problemas estaban llegando todos juntos. A los que creí mis padres, eran unos impostores, y Edward, todo terminaría esta noche. La casa que encontramos con Edward se había vuelto nuestro "nido de amor" como él lo llamaba, allí nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y tuvimos nuestra primera vez.

**_FlashBack_**

_—Hola, Bella. Emm, soy Edward —dijo nervioso cuando contesté mi celular._

_—Hola, Edward. Ya sé que eres tú, tengo identificador._

_—Emm sí, cierto. —Hubo un silencio incómodo por mi parte—. Esto —Suspiró—, me preguntaba si querías ir a caminar conmigo un rato. —No lo veía pero lo conocía, y sabia que se estaba pasando las manos por su hermoso cabello... un momento, ¿dije hermoso?_

_—Sí, claro. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

_—Yo paso por tu casa a la una. —Colgó sin dejar que yo le respondiera._

_Está bien, eran las 11 de la mañana, Edward llegaría por mí en dos horas. Últimamente se estaba comportando raro conmigo. Desde que supo que iría a una cita con Mike Newton estaba encima de mí todo el tiempo, me llamaba todo el tiempo, y me veía por mucho tiempo en silencio, como si tratara de leer mi mente._

_Arreglé mi habitación acabando a las 12:30. Tenía el tiempo perfecto para arreglarme. Me puse un jean entubado azul oscuro, una camisa Stretchy Loose Batwing, y unas converse negras. Termine de arreglarme a la una, y conocía muy bien a Edward para saber que era muy puntual..._

_—Isabella, llegó Edward —gritó mi madre._

_Bajé las escaleras lo mejor que pude, estaba nerviosa. Algo me decía que hoy sería el día en que se arreglaría nuestra situación, sea la situación que tengamos. Al llegar a la puerta lo vi de espalda, tenía su chaqueta gris de paño, aquella que le regalé en su último cumpleaños y la cual nunca se quita, un pantalón de jean que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus perfectas piernas y gran trasero, y podría jurar que tenía su camisa azul oscura, la cual lo hacía ver violable._

_—Hola —dije nerviosa. ¿Dije violable?_

_—Hola Bell... —Dejó mi nombre incompleto cuando me registró de abajo hacia arriba llegando a mi rostro—. Estás muy hermosa —dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba._

_—Tú igual. —Y sí, llevaba esa hermosa camiseta que lo hacía ver violable._

_— ¿Nos vamos? —Me ofreció su mano._

_—Sí —dije sin dejar de sonreír. Tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a su hermoso Volvo negro._

_En el camino íbamos en un silencio bastante cómodo para la situación que yo tenía en mi mente. Los días anteriores él se había comportado distinto conmigo, siempre fue muy protector pero estos días se había pasado, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a mí, y me hizo entender muchas veces que pensaba que estaba saliendo con Mike, cosa que me dolió, ya que él sabía qué pienso yo de las personas como él. También me compraba el almuerzo todos los días y prácticamente me daba de comer él. Me llevaba a casa, me llamaba todo el tiempo, me celaba hasta por la ropa, había llegado a la conclusión de que..._

_—Llegamos. —Me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Esta casa la encontré esta mañana, y pensé en ti en cuanto la vi, vamos. —Se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta ayudándome a bajar._

_—Es hermosa. —Sonreí._

_—Ven, quiero que la veas por dentro. —Cogió mi mano y tiró de ella._

_—Espera —dije alarmada—. No es nuestra, si entramos... —Puso un dedo en mis labios silenciándome._

_—Esa era la sorpresa de la que te había hablado, sabes que tengo unos ahorros. —Me soltó y empezó a caminar nervioso—. Y también sabes que necesito mi espacio, y sé que tú también necesitas el tuyo, así que la compré —dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa._

_— ¿La compraste? —le grité—. Edward, ¿¡en qué diablos estabas pensando!?_

_—En ti y en mí._

_—Okey. —Suspiré—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que muéstrame nuestra casa. —Y dicho esto me cargó en brazos y me llevó al interior de la casa._

_Tenía una planta pero era grande, lo suficiente para nosotros dos. Estaba totalmente amoblada, en la sala había un gran sofá negro que contrastaba con el piano de cola que se hallaba en el centro del salón, la pared del sur tenía empotrada una gran chimenea que nos brindaría calor en las noches que decidiéramos pasar aquí._

_—Es perfecto —dije viendo para todo lado—. Pensaste en todo, ¿eh? —Subí y bajé mis cejas y reí._

_—Sí, quiero que estemos cómodos aquí. —Abrió sus brazos—. Que sintamos que es nuestra casa._

_Aprovechando que las tenía abiertas corrí a él y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude._

_—Bella —rompió el cómodo silencio que se formó con nuestro abrazo—. Necesito hablar contigo._

_—Claro, dime. —Subí mi rostro para poder ver una parte del suyo, se dio cuenta así que bajó el suyo para que estuviéramos viéndonos a los ojos._

_—Eres tan hermosa. —Pasó una mano por mi rostro—. Como te habrás dado cuenta, estos días he tenido un comportamiento raro contigo, pero me es inevitable. —Suspiró—. Mira, Bella, no sé desde cuándo ni cómo pasó, pero me di cuenta que me gustas, y mucho. No soportaba verte cerca a Newton, ni vestida como hoy, por ejemplo. —Rió—. Aunque estás hermosa, pero me gustaría que te vistieras así por mí, que todos los chicos sepan que no te pueden ver porque eres mía, estás conmigo, que yo soy el afortunado de llevar tu mano enlazada a la mía. —Dicho esto unió nuestras manos—. Quiero ser yo el que te diga palabras bonitas y te sonrojes como lo haces ahora. —Sonrió ampliamente y me acarició el rostro con su mano libre—. Quiero ser yo al que tú le digas que lo quieres, quiero decirte todos los días que eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida, quiero poder besarte sin parar, porque tienes los labios más sexies que he visto jamás. —Se fue acercando a mi rostro—. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo en este instante, no lo haré. —Trague pesado—. Porque te quiero y te respeto, cuando lo haga quiero que sea como novios y no como..._

_¡Lo estoy besando!, pensé. Bella arriesgada, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? _

_Sonreí en cuanto me separé de sus labios, cerré los ojos y junté su frente con la mía._

_— ¡Hey, Cullen! Me gusta ver tu lado romántico —le dije sin aire._

_—Bueno. Pues, hermosa, tú sacas ese lado que ni yo conocía. —Me abrazó más fuerte que la anterior vez—. Y..._

_—Y... —Suspiré y lo abrace por la cintura—. Sí._

_— ¿Sí qué?_

_— ¿Cullen eres idiota o te haces? —Lo abracé más fuerte—. Sí quiero ser tu novia, y quiero que cumplas todas esas cosas bonitas que dijiste. —Subí mi cabeza y lo miré mientras hacía un puchero con mis labios como me había enseñado Alice._

_—Esos labios —dijo con voz ronca y me volvió a besar._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Eran las 11 p.m., se suponía que Edward y yo nos veríamos hace dos horas, pero decidí caminar hacia la casa, quería aire para relajarme.

Pensé que tenía un gran problema cuando me habían llamado de la Universidad College, en donde había ganado una beca completa para Literatura. Me había postulado hacía varios meses con la ilusión de querer ir allí y cumplir mi sueño, leer muchos libros, y poder editar escritos, ya que yo nunca sería capaz de publicar los míos, no es que tuviera una baja autoestima pero, ¿y si a nadie les gustaban? Eso me destrozaría.

Llegué a esa casa, la cual había adecuado y querido como si fuera mía. Las luces estaban apagadas como lo suponía, Edward estaría bravo conmigo, y no era para menos, él quería hablar conmigo por lo sucedido y yo no había llegado. Entré y fui directo a la sala, aquella sala donde había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, llegaría el momento en que le diría adiós, y ese momento no era muy lejano.

Me acerqué a ese grandioso piano de cola blanco, del cual me había enamorado al instante, no me sabía ni la escala musical, pero Edward me la había enseñado en una de nuestras muchas escapadas, me costó, pero lo logré.

_Tristesse_ de Chopin, era la canción perfecta para este momento. Mientras permitía que mis manos se dejaran llevar por las notas, recordaba la primera vez que la toqué completa.

**_FlashBack_**

_— ¿Por qué escogiste esa canción?_

_—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros—. Solo busqué una en internet, la estudié y salió._

_—Te metes tanto en la canción que parece como si realmente estuvieras triste —dijo Edward sentándose en la banquilla a mi lado._

_—Algo me amarra a ella. —Susurré._

_—Prométeme que no volverás a tocarla —dijo acunando mi rostro._

_—Te lo prometo. —Lo besé para cerrar la promesa._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

—Prometiste no volver a tocarla.

—La necesitaba. —Aunque me asustó no lo quise mirar, si lo hacía me rompería, y era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué, Isabella? ¿Por qué esa canción? —Escuché como se acercaba lentamente— ¿Por qué no viniste?

—Edward, mi vida se está rompiendo. —Sollocé—. Mis padres... —Dejé la frase en el aire por culpa de las lágrimas que acariciaban mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos? —preguntó angustiado—. ¿Están bien? —Corrió a donde me encontraba, en cuanto llegó al piano, me giró y acunó mi rostro—. Isabella, por favor habla, me estás preocupando.

—Renée y Charlie no son mis padres. —Pude ver como pasaban cientos de emociones por sus ojos, sorpresa, duda, hasta llegar a la rabia.

—Pero... —Se levantó de golpe—. ¿Como que no son tus padres? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Ellos me lo dijeron y me presentaron a quienes realmente lo son —dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tantas veces me cautivaron y me llenaron de alivio.

— ¿Son tan descarados como para presentártelos tan rápido? Nunca pensé esto sobre ellos.

—Tengo miedo. —Las lágrimas cesaron.

—No dejaré que te alejen de mí. —Me abrazó tan fuerte como lo necesitaba.

—Edward, tengo algo que decirte —mi voz tembló.

—Claro, preciosa, dime. —Levanté mi rostro y tenía una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, ellos me dejaban ver que seguía preocupado, temía romperlo, pero era el momento para decírselo, yo me iría en dos meses y quería disfrutar de este tiempo con él.

—Me gané una beca para estudiar Literatura. —Vi como sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo.

— ¡Te felicito, amor!

—Pero...

—Pero... esto no es bueno. —Se alejó de mí pero me sostuvo de los hombros—. ¿A qué universidad te vas?

—A... —Tomé todo el aire que pude— ... la Universidad College en Inglaterra.

En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se terminaba de romper. Edward se alejó de mí, pasó sus manos por su cabello ya desordenado y empezó a caminar en círculos. Le di su tiempo, sabía que la noticia no sería una de sus favoritas, tendría que asimilarlo. Mientras él no se detenía, yo no desprendía mi mirada de su cuerpo, estuvimos en esa situación por no sé cuánto tiempo, se me hizo eterno, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

— ¿Cuándo recibiste la notificación? —preguntó sin verme aun.

Aún sin despegar la mirada de él, le respondí.

—Hace cinco días.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Estaba buscando el momento, lo iba a hacer ayer en la mañana, pero viniste tú y me preguntaste si quería ir al baile, y ya sabes lo que pasó después.

— ¿Cuándo te postulaste? —Me sentía incómoda con su interrogatorio, pero me tendría que aguantar por habérselo ocultado.

—Hace unos meses, luego de entregar un escrito para la señora Suárez en la clase de Literatura. Ella me llamó luego de clases, ¿recuerdas el día que no pude salir contigo por un compromiso de último momento y tu no me creíste? Pues bueno, fue porque ella me comentó que había mandado un formulario por parte de la escuela en donde hablaban sobre mis dotes literarios.

—Pero, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Porque no pensé que me la darían —dije con risa nerviosa—. Sabes que tengo baja autoestima —murmuré.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Edward me veía fijamente, como si quisiera ver dentro de mí, de mis pensamientos. Y yo solo quería que él me entendiera y me apoyara en ese gran proyecto.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo te vas? —su voz sonaba rota.

—En dos meses —murmuré.

—Te tendré solo por dos meses. —Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, quien se estaba acercándose lentamente hasta que llego a mí y se puso a mi altura—. Y sé muy bien cómo aprovechar este tiempo. —Pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían a causa de la excitación.

—Tú solo ordena y yo obedezco.

—Te quiero para mí las 24 horas del día. —Me acarició el rostro—. Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo a esta casa por estos dos meses.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara en estos dos meses que les quedan juntos? ¿Bella aceptara vivir con Edward?, espero sus Reviews y comentarios sobre la historia ;)**

**Gracias a cris20,yessieth cantu y a sinemeg por sus comentarios. **

**Niiky gracias por el apoyo que me brindas todos los días, este capitulo es para ti y tu amistad. **


	3. Chapter 3-Despedidas Parte 1

**_Los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD._**  
**_groups/betasffaddiction/_**

**_LINK CANCIÓN MAKE YOU MINE:_**

**_ watch?v=EMeE7dMypLw_**

* * *

—Isabella, perdóname —dijo Renée sollozando cuando me vio entrar a la casa.

—Ahora no, Renée. —Dicho esto, me dirigí a mi habitación.

—Ahora sí, Isabella. —Charlie me siguió y entró en mi cuarto antes que yo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le grité.

—Hemos hablado con los Denali.

—Qué bien —murmuré y me dirigí a la ventana.

—Quieren que vivas con ellos —dijo Charlie con la frente en alto.

— ¿Así de fácil? ¿Llegan y se quieren ganar mi amor de un día para otro? ¡No lo haré!

—Bella, conócelos, no son tan malos como crees. —Renée sonaba más tranquila, pero podía escuchar sus sollozos.

—No puedo. —Fui a mi armario y llené una maleta con ropa.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Renée asustada.

—Me voy, no quiero estar cerca de ustedes, necesito pensar.

— ¿Pensar qué mierda? —Charlie dijo alterado—. Mira, te contaré la historia del porqué tú estás con nosotros y no con los Denali.

—Eso sí me interesa, quiero saber qué me dirán para justificar el que hayan hecho eso.

**_FlashBack_**

_—Charlie, no sabemos qué hacer —dijo Kate quien realmente estaba destrozada, tenía 16 años y Garrett 18, y ella recién empezaba la universidad. Kate conoció a Renée en la facultad de Economía en un curso avanzado que ambas tomaban, aunque no iban en el mismo semestre, y yo conocí a Garrett en el ejercito, pero él siguió sus estudios, Ingeniería de Petróleos—. Tengo miedo de cómo reaccionen mis padres, ustedes saben que ellos son muy chapados a la antigua, y si se enteran de que estoy embaraza sin estar casada, estaré en graves problemas, además, ¿y la beca? Ellos decían que no la debía aceptar porque era muy joven, no sé qué hacer. —Sí, una beca, a Kate la habían adelantado un grado en la escuela, por eso estaba en la universidad a tan corta edad, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ese gran logro pero tenían miedo, miedo de que experimentara cosas a una edad temprana, la entendía, si se enteraban de que estaba embarazada todo se iría a la basura, sobre todo la confianza que ellos pusieron en ella al dejarla venir sola a Seattle._

_—Calma, amor. —Garrett trataba de calmarla abrazándola, besándola y diciéndole palabras bonitas._

_Renée y yo nos miramos a los ojos, con nosotros no había ese problema, a pesar de nuestra corta edad ya estábamos casados, mis padres habían fallecido y me habían dejado la herencia, teníamos como mantener a un hijo, pero no era el momento para ello._

_—Tengo una idea. —Renée sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería._

_—Esa sonrisa no me gusta —murmuré_

_—Mira, nosotras nos vamos a ir un año a Nueva York para realizar el curso que nos ganamos. En ese año, tus padres no sabrán que estás embarazada y podemos hacer pasar al bebé como nuestro, ¿cierto, Charlie? —Me miró con esos ojos azules a los cuales no les podía decir que no._

_— ¿No hay problema, Charlie? —pregunt un esperanzado Garrett´._

_—No, no lo hay. —Le sonreí._

_Como estaba planeado, Renée y Kate partieron hacia Nueva York una semana después de que decidiéramos "adoptar" al bebé. Garrett no paraba de darme las gracias por aceptar a su hijo._

_—Pero Garrett, ¿después qué? —Suspiré—. Muy bien, vamos a poner al bebé como hijo de Renne y mío, pero crecerá, ¿seremos nosotros sus padres, o ustedes?_

_—No lo sé —Se dejó caer en el sofá._

_—Por el momento, el bebé vivirá con nosotros, ustedes pueden venir a verlo, tenemos que seguir el papel al pie de la letra si queremos que nos crean._

_—Sí, será duro, pero tenemos que hacerlo por el bebé._

_8 meses después_

_— ¡Garrett cálmate! —le grité, estaba desesperado, desde que habíamos abordado el avión estaba con los nervios de punta. Renée me había llamado informándome que Kate ya había sido hospitalizada. Como pudimos conseguimos un vuelo para Nueva York esa misma tarde._

_—Pero Charlie, mi bebé va a nacer y yo no podré estar con Kate apoyándola._

_—Tranquilo, Renée está con ellas, no hay de qué preocuparnos. El vuelo es corto, cuando te des cuenta, estarás disfrutando de tus mujeres. —Dos semanas antes del nacimiento nos habíamos enterado de que nacería una niña, Kate decidió ponerle Isabella y Garrett Marie. Isabella Marie Swan, cuando lo pensaba, no me hacía mucha gracia, en este momento no quería ser padre y mucho menos de uno que no era mío, pero las cosas nos habían llevado a esto._

_—Cuanto me gustaría ponerle mi apellido. —Lo vi más roto que hace unos meses cuando Kate se había ido._

_—Garrett, piensa en que es por el bien de todos, piensa en Kate y su futuro._

_Al llegar, Nueva York nos recibió con la caída de sus hojas naranjas, una suave brisa y un gran atardecer. Isabella había nacido hacía ya 10 minutos._

_— ¿Renée? —La llamé en cuanto pusimos un pie en tierra._

_—Charlie. —Lloraba._

_—Renée, ¿qué sucedió? —Paré en seco, provocando que Garrett tropezara conmigo._

_—Es tan perfecta._

_— ¿Ya nació? —grité._

_—Sí, y es divina, es igual a Garrett._

_—Renée, ya vamos para allá. —Me giré, encarando a Garrett en cuanto colgué._

_— ¿Y? —me preguntó Garrett._

_—Felicidades. —Le sonreí._

_— ¿Ya nació? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_—Sí. —Lo abracé—. Vamos, tu hija te quiere conocer._

_Nueva York estaba de nuestro lado, según lo que había oído de la ciudad, el tráfico no era muy bueno, y si querías ir de un lado al otro de la ciudad era mejor que salieras tres horas antes. El aeropuerto quedaba a un extremo de la ciudad, y el hospital Lenox Hill quedaba frente a Central Park, pensé que tardaríamos en llegar, pero no, tardamos solo una hora en el recorrido. Llegamos al hospital, preguntamos por Kate y nos indicaron en qué habitación se encontraba. Cuando llegamos al quinto piso, vi como Garrett corría buscando la habitación, en cuanto la encontró, entró sin avisar. Para cuando llegué, Isabella estaba en sus brazos y él lloraba._

_—Amor, es divina —me dijo Renée en cuanto se acerco a mí._

_Me acerqué lentamente a Garrett, él levanto su mirada en la cual vi felicidad y orgullo._

_— ¿Puedo? —le pregunté nervioso._

_— ¡Por supuesto, eres uno de sus padres! —dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_En cuanto la tuve en mis brazos, sentí que mi mundo estaba completo, aquella niña que no tenía ningún parecido a mí ni a Renée, sería nuestra hija._

_Un mes después la registramos, en su acta de nacimiento quedaríamos Renée y yo como sus padres, y Kate y Garrett como las personas a las cuales se les llamaría en caso de una emergencia, esto no estaba dentro del registro, pero quisimos hacer un papel legal en el cual ellos también tuvieran poder sobre ella._

_..._

_Isabella cumplía cinco años, todo era felicidad en nuestra casa. Kate se había graduado hace un mes, Renée y Garrett hace cuatro años, y yo había conseguido un buen cargo en el cuerpo de policía de Seattle. Al principio fue duro para ellos estar lejos de Isabella, pero con el tiempo pudieron ver que era por el beneficio de ella._

_—Garrett, tienes una llamada —le aviso Renée desde la cocina._

_Estábamos esperando a que Garrett terminara su llamada, llevaba ya media hora hablando y a Kate la estaba asustando. Cuando por fin escuchamos que la llamada finalizaba, nos pusimos de pie de golpe. Garrett salió destrozado._

_—Kate, es mi padre. —Se limpió las lágrimas—. Está muy mal, lo siento, tengo que ir a Italia, quiere que esté con él en sus últimos días._

_Dos semanas después, ellos se encontraban en Italia, a Renée la habían trasladado a la sucursal del banco que estaba en Seattle. Por tal motivo, yo había tenido que pedir un traslado, el cual me concedieron sin ningún inconveniente._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

—Ese es el motivo por el cual ellos no estuvieron como tus padres.

— ¿Y qué pasó luego de ese tiempo, Charlie? ¿No volvieron a tener contacto con ellos?

—Lo tuvimos —Suspiró—, pero desde hace dos años.

— ¿Cómo es posible que estén perdidos por 11 años? ¿Acaso nunca les importé? —Las lágrimas estaban presentes, pero no dejaría que me derrotaran.

— ¡No lo sé! —gritó—. Por eso mismo tienes que hablar con ellos, Isabella.

—Ya veré. —Tomé mi maleta y me dirigí a mi auto.

Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar a la casa, no quería que viera lo mucho que lo necesitaba en estos momentos, además, tenía que pensar en lo que me había dicho Charlie. ¿Cómo era posible que mis padres se olvidaran de mi existencia? Tendría que hablar con ellos para aclarar unas cuantas dudas, pero eso tomaría su tiempo.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta de la casa, vi que había una nota pegada.

_"Amas estar frente a él todo el día, si quieres saber la siguiente pista, deja salir las notas de tu corazón"._

Como amaba cuando Edward sacaba su lado romántico. Me dirigí al piano, sobre él habían fotos de nosotros en estos tres años, la primera vez que interpreté una canción frente a mi familia y los Cullen, nuestro primer aniversario, nuestra primera noche juntos —aunque la tomamos cuando estábamos en una cena que había preparado Edward para la ocasión. Vi la nota y la tomé.

_"En este lugar tuviste tu primer orgasmo doble 1313"._

—Bueno, esto si no es nada romántico —dije riendo mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Al llegar allí, vi que sobre la mesa había un tarro con chocolate derretido y en otro crema de chantilly—. Esto va a ser divertido. —Tomé la siguiente nota.

_"Aquí estuvo a punto de vernos Alice, menos mal recordó que tenía que golpear antes de entrar"._

Y como olvidar ese día, fue luego de mostrarles a todos que sabía tocar el piano. Teníamos que celebrar pero nuestras familias no se iban, así que dije que tenía que ir al baño y Edward me siguió. Alice casi nos atrapa, menos mal para esos casos Edward y yo somos rápidos, así que tuvimos que inventar una excusa del porqué estábamos juntos en el baño, pero creo que no nos creyó.

Ya en el baño del segundo piso, me encontré con una caja roja, dejé el chocolate y la crema a un lado y abrí la misteriosa caja llevándome una gran sorpresa.

_"Amo como te ves con esto, póntelo y ve a ese lugar donde tanto nos hemos amado"._

No dudé en hacerlo, con el baby doll me sentía sexy, y Edward me lo hacía saber, aunque no duraba mucho tiempo con él puesto, pero valía la pena porque teníamos unos comienzos interesantes.

Me demoré dos minutos en estar lista, tenía los nervios de punta, esta noche comenzaría mi "despedida" como había llamado Edward a estos dos meses que viviríamos juntos, dos meses que disfrutaría las 24 horas de Edward y su compañía.

Al llegar a la habitación, quedé impresionada al ver como Edward había ambientado el lugar que tantas veces había sido testigo de nuestros encuentros tanto amorosos como salvajes. Las cortinas estaban cerradas dándonos la intimidad que nos gustaba tener, la habitación estaba iluminada gracias a velas que estaban en una perfecta distribución, el piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y en medio de la cama había una botella de champagne y copas en la cual había una nota pegada.

_"Eres perfecta, serás mía por dos meses, por la eternidad. Te amo"._

A medida que lo iba leyendo, Edward lo iba recitando.

—Te ves realmente hermosa con ese color —dijo desde la puerta.

—Tú me haces sentir así —dije con la voz ronca mientras encaraba a Edward.

—Señorita Swan, se ha portado muy mal últimamente y eso merece un castigo. —A medida que se acercaba podía sentir como me iba encogiendo en mi puesto, odiaba que me hablara con ese tono, pero al tiempo lo amaba, era tan excitante—. Tendré dos meses para castigarte por no haberme contado lo de la beca, pero también tendré dos meses para hacer que te sientas más amada que nunca. Aunque Charlie y Renée te lastimaron, yo siempre voy a estar para ti, ¿entendido? —Acunó mi rostro y me besó, primero era un beso suave que se fue convirtiendo en un beso desesperado—. Acuéstate —dijo en cuanto nos separamos en busca de aire.

Me dirigí a la cama, la cual ya no tenía las copas ni el champagne. En cuanto me acosté, pude sentir como un lado de la cama se hundía.

—Estos serán los mejores dos meses de mi vida, cariño. —En cuanto dijo esto, amarró mis manos a la cama con unas esposas, y vendó mis ojos con mí ya amiga, la venda de seda—. Te ves hermosa, y amo tenerte toda para mí. —Pasó lentamente la fusta por la piel expuesta—. Amo verte en esta posición, eres perfecta, tu rostro es delicado, como tú. —Mientras decía esto, iba dejando pequeños besos en mi rostro—. Tus grandes y expresivos ojos cafés provocan miles de emociones en mí. —Besó mis párpados sobre la venda—. Estos deliciosos, suaves, salvajes, provocativos y carnosos labios, en los cuales encuentro las  
respuestas a todas mis preguntas sobre ti, sobre mí y sobre nuestra relación. —Yo tenía los labios entreabiertos, él aprovechó esto y mordió mi labio inferior tan duro como lo pedían en este momento—. Si fuera vampiro, este cuello sería mi perdición, tan blanco, tan perfecto. —Lo mordió lo bastante fuerte como para dejar una gran marca, yo gemí—. Isabella, si una enfermedad o un accidente no me matan, seguro lo harás tú, con tu cuerpo. —Luego de esto hubo un gran silencio y sentí como la cama mostraba que él se había levantado, mis sentidos estaban más agudos que nunca, pude escuchar como Edward abría  
un maletín, en el cual ya por mi experiencia, sabía que tenía todos sus "juguetes" sexuales, con los cuales yo disfrutaba más que él. Lo siguiente que escuché fue como prendía el equipo de sonido—. Sabes que amo hacer esto con música. —Esperaba una canción que marcara mis pulsaciones, en ocasiones anteriores siempre escuchábamos una canción que comenzaba suave y terminaba agitada, como nosotros.

— ¿_Make you mine_? —Reí—. ¿En serio, Edward?

—Por supuesto, princesa. Es una gran canción, aunque sabes que no me agrada para nada el cantante, pero no puedo negar que me gusta, además te haré mía esta noche. —Por su tono pude saber que tenía su sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto me gustaba y me volvía loca.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas para hacerlo?

—Tranquila, hermosa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, no hay porqué afanarnos, lento lo disfrutaremos más.

—Vamos, Edward, tú sabes que no puedes aguantar mucho, cuando la función empieza no te puedes resistir.

—Shhh —Puso un dedo sobre mis labios—, no gastes energía amor, la necesitarás bastante. —Se acercó a mi rostro—. Además, ambos sabemos muy bien que en cuanto yo empiece a tocarte, te vendrás enseguida, amas mis dedos. —En cuanto dijo esto, su mano comenzó a acariciar esa zona que tanto pedía su atención—. Mira, unas cuantas palabras calientes y ya estás mojada. — Siguió pasando su mano, provocando que me retorciera—. Hey, tranquila, vamos a empezar por lo primordial. —Se levantó—. Tienes mucha ropa, te ves preciosa con ella, pero para lo que vamos a hacer dentro de un rato no la necesitamos. —En seguida empezó a zafar el cordón que se encontraba en frente, luego de varios minutos de tortura, tenía mi pecho al descubierto—. Tan perfecto, igual que la primera vez. —Levantó con cuidado mi tórax para poder sacar la parte superior del baby doll—. Así está mucho mejor, que comience la función. —Al instante sentí como vertía un líquido sobre mi piel, estaba tibio y podía reconocer el olor—. Isabella y chocolate, una combinación explosiva. —En el momento que estuve bien cubierta de chocolate, comenzó a pasar sus labios—. Amo este sabor. —Llegó a mis pechos y les dio el trato que merecían.

—Edward —murmuré. Enseguida me quitó las bragas y empezó a frotar sus dedos contra mí. Busqué más sus dedos pero él me detuvo—. ¡Hey!

—Isabella —Su tono era cortante—, sabes que yo soy el que mando en este momento, así que o te aguantas o lo dejamos.

—Lo siento. —Bajé mi tono de voz—. Pero, Edward, entiéndeme, te necesito.

— ¿Me necesitas?

—Sí.

—Y si me necesitas, ¿por qué aceptaste la beca?

—Edward, no lo entiendes —dije cansada.

— ¿Qué mierda es lo que no entiendo? —Me quitó la venda.

— ¿Es que acaso no te interesan mis sueños? —Parpadeé mientras me acostumbraba a la luz.

— ¡Por supuesto que me interesan tus sueños! Pero, por lo visto, a ti no te interesan los míos.

— ¡Claro que me interesan! —le grité—. Tú me dijiste que te irías a Londres a estudiar Administración, ¿es que acaso ya no es así?

—Pues no.

— ¿Y cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

—Ayer.

— ¿Ayer? Edward, yo me enteré de mi beca hace dos semanas, tú tenías una decisión tomada hace mucho tiempo, ¿y solo hasta ayer pensabas decírmelo?

—Bella —Suspiró—, es que no pensé que tú te irías a Londres.

—Suéltame. —Tiré de las esposas.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Edward. ¿Esto era lo que querías? ¿Qué te dijera que te necesitaba para sacarme en cara lo de la beca?

—No —Su voz se cortó—, no era lo que quería, solo... —Pasó la mano por su cabello— solo quería pasar un buen rato contigo, disfrutar al máximo estos dos meses, pero al parecer no podrá ser.

Liberó mis manos y nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio.

—Me voy a duchar —dije mientras tomaba la sábana y me cubría con ella.

—Dos cosas. —Me detuve para escucharlo— Uno: No tienes porqué avisarme que te vas a duchar. Y dos: Vamos, Bella, te conozco perfectamente, no te cubras.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que me mires en este momento.

Entré en el baño y corrí a la ducha, quería quitarme los recuerdos de este especial encuentro. No podía creer que Edward no pensara ir a Londres y no me lo haya comentado, se supone que somos novios y debemos confiar en el otro, ¿no? En cuanto abrí los ojos, vi como el agua era café por el chocolate, y no pude contener más las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir desde que había empezado la discusión con Edward.

Lloré recordando a Charlie, Renée y sus mentiras, a Kate y Garrett, mis verdaderos padres y unos completos desconocidos. Lloré por mi vida, la cual había sido una total farsa por 16 años. Lloré por Edward y nuestros tres años juntos, por todo ese amor que nos habíamos prometido hasta hace unos días, por los secretos, por las mentiras, por Londres y mi beca. Dejé salir todo ese sentimiento de tristeza que tenía guardado. En el instante que las lágrimas cesaron, me prometí no volver a ser débil, no dejar que nunca más nada ni nadie me volviera a destrozar, de ahora en adelante sería una nueva Isabella, fuerte y con ganas de salir adelante.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No. —Cerré la llave y tomé una toalla.

—Vamos, Bella, perdóname, es que las cosas se juntaron, el baile, Londres, la beca, tus padres... —Suspiró—. Entiéndeme.

—Entiéndeme tú a mí, Edward. —Subí el tono de mi voz—. Es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar ir, sabes muy bien que no tengo cómo pagar la carrera en esa universidad, es una de las mejores en literatura, es mi oportunidad.

—Y si te vas, ¿qué será de nosotros? Mira, Bella, ese es mi miedo. —Me abrazó—. Tengo miedo de perderte.

—No me vas a perder.

— ¿Siempre juntos?

—Siempre, amor. —Le sonreí—. Pero no hoy. Estoy agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. —Me paré de puntas y lo besé—. Hasta mañana, amor. —Salí y me fui a la habitación de invitados, quería descansar y con Edward cerca eso no sería posible.

...

Estos dos meses se habían pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Todos los días Edward me hacía saber que su comportamiento en cuanto supo de la beca fue por miedo a perderme, y yo le hice saber que ese también era mi miedo. Él era el amor de mi vida, estos tres años siempre hablamos de cuándo nos íbamos a casar, de cómo serían nuestro hijos, nuestra casa, el cuento de hadas perfecto hecho realidad.

En cuanto a Renée, Charlie y mis padres, decidí darles una oportunidad, pero iríamos lento.

—Bella, esta noche iremos a una fiesta. —Sabía que Alice no me estaba pidiendo que fuera, me estaba obligando.

—Alice, Bella y yo tenemos planes para esta noche —le reprendió Edward.

—Claro, irán los dos. —Nos señaló con sus pequeños dedos—. Es la última fiesta antes de graduarnos.

— ¿De quién es la fiesta? No me puedes obligar a ir a una fiesta de la cual no sabía.

—Es de Mike. —Edward se tensionó de inmediato. En estos tres años, Mike no me había dejado tranquila, y aunque le dejé las cosas claras, a Edward no le gustaba que yo estuviera cerca de él—. Vamos, Edward, no me mires así, si tú estás al lado de Bella, Newton no intentará acercarse.

—No sé —Se acercó a mi oído—, ¿te gustaría ir?

— ¿Por qué no? —Me encogí de hombros—. Además, los dos sabemos que tenemos que ir, con Alice no hay opción.

—Okey. —Alice tomó mi mano—. Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos.

...

No sé en qué momento llegué al auto de Alice, pero allí estábamos, escuchando a todo volumen Fly Away From Here.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Edward? —preguntó en cuanto bajó el volumen del estéreo.

—Bien. —Sonreí recordando los últimos dos meses—. Perfectos —Me puse seria—, tanto que me da miedo.

— ¿Miedo? —levantó una ceja.

—Sí —Suspiré—, me da miedo estrellarme con la realidad, Alice. En una semana me voy, ¿qué pasará con Edward? ¿Con nuestra relación?

—Se verán todo el tiempo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo, él irá cada seis meses y nos veremos solo por una cámara. ¿Y si llega otra persona? —Me encogí en la silla.

—Bella, estás pensando mucho las cosas, deja que fluyan, si pasan de una forma es por algo. —Detuvo el auto—. Mejor no pienses en eso y vamos a arreglarnos para esta noche.

—Okey. —Intenté sonreír, pero al parecer salió una mueca ya que Alice empezó a reír.

—Bella —Me abrazó—, si mi hermano te hace daño, te juro que lo castro.

— ¡Alice! —Comencé a reír—. No le hagas ese daño a la humanidad.

— ¡Bella, qué asco! —Se alejó de mí—. ¡Yo no quería saber eso! Ahora tendré pesadillas con el amiguito de mi hermano.

—No es para tanto.

—Necesito algo para olvidar esa horrible imagen en mi cabeza. —Puso esa sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia, esa sonrisa que yo tanto odiaba—. Ahora, por hacerle ese daño a mi cerebro, te dejarás hacer todo lo que yo quiera.

...

Las siguientes tres horas, estuve la mayoría del tiempo en ropa interior. En el cuarto de Alice ya no podíamos ver el suelo, estaba lleno de ropa, y ella tenía cara de desquiciada.

—Este es perfecto.

— ¡Al fin! —grité.

—Ahora tu maquillaje.

Que los dioses me ayuden, no aguanto más.

...

A las 8 pm ya estábamos listas, yo tenía un vestido de fiesta color violeta, corto, strapples, con adornos dorados en las copas, un cinturón azul turquesa y unas sandalias plateadas con tacón princesa —algo que le agradecía a Alice. Mi cabello iba suelto en hondas con una diadema delgada del mismo color que las sandalias y llevaba un suave maquillaje.

En cuanto bajé las escaleras, vi a Edward, vestido con un traje negro y sin corbata.

—Estás perfecta —me saludó con un corto beso.

—Tú también. —Lo abracé—. Esta será una gran noche.

—Por supuesto, princesa.

...

En cuanto llegamos a la fiesta, pude ver que todos iban también muy arreglados, aunque no fuera la fiesta de graduación, teníamos que asistir con traje. Entramos a la casa de Mike, la cual era una de las más grandes de Forks. Estaba decorado de blanco y negro, en la puerta nos dieron unos antifaces, lo cuales no dudamos en ponernos. Alice conocía la casa muy bien, ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero sabía muy bien adónde llevarnos para estar cómodos.

Llegamos al patio trasero, al parecer Alice lo tenía todo muy bien calculado, ya que pudimos encontrar un buen lugar donde podíamos hablar tranquilamente.

Estábamos hablando de cómo nos había ido en los parciales finales cuando el celular de Edward sonó indicando que le había llegado un mensaje. Luego de que lo leyera se puso tenso, pero me miró indicándome que me tranquilizara.

—Chicos, voy por unas bebidas, ¿quieren algo? —preguntó Edward, algo que se me hizo extraño, ya que el mismo había dicho que no se separaría de mí en toda la noche.

—Cosmopolis —dijeron todos.

—Bueno, ya vuelvo. —Se fue dejándome un beso en la frente, señal de que algo había pasado.

—Tranquila, no hay de que preocuparse —trató de calmarme Alice.

—Alice, ya viste como se fue, eso es señal de que nada bueno está sucediendo.

—Si hubiera pasado algo, te lo habría comentado.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Empezó a sonar _Umbrella_, una canción que Alice amaba, intentó llevarme a la pista pero no dejé que me llevara, no tenía ánimos para bailar, Edward se había ido hacía varios minutos ya y nada que regresaba. Me había quedado sola en la mesa, por lo cual decidí ir a buscar a Edward.

Llegué directamente a la barra donde se supone que estaría pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó Mike.

—Hola, Mike. —Lo ignoré y me dediqué a buscar a Edward. Empecé a caminar por la casa, pero no había rastros de él.

—Yo sé dónde está.

—Mike, no me jodas, ¿quieres? No estoy de ánimos para tu acosadera.

—Okey, si no quieres encontrar a tu noviecito, es tu problema.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —le grité cuando me agarró del brazo.

—Lo vi subir, momentos antes subió Tanya. —Me soltó—. Te dejo ese dato.

No quería confiar en lo que me decía Mike, pero yo sabía muy bien las ganas que le tenía Tanya a Edward, él nunca le prestaba atención, y eso hacía que ella lo deseara más. Ella aprovecharía cualquier pretexto para poder estar con él un tiempo a solas y...

— ¡Mierda! —grité mientras corría hacia las escaleras. Tanya subiendo sola, el mensaje en el celular de Edward, su rápida huida, y el que nunca haya vuelto.

En cuanto llegué al segundo piso, comencé a abrir las puertas como loca, encontrando a parejas en situaciones que en otro momento me hubieran dado asco y pena, pero yo solo tenía un objetivo: Encontrar a Edward. Llegué al final del pasillo, donde claramente podía divisar que se encontraba el cuarto de Mike, abrí la puerta con miedo, cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo, al momento de abrirlos, pude ver como Edward estaba en la cama desnudo y dormido, y a su lado Tanya observándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

—Maldita perra —murmuré.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —Se tapó el tórax con la sábana—. ¿Muy buena la fiesta?

— ¿Esto fue lo que siempre quisiste?

—Tú lo sabías, Bella, Edward siempre fue mi amor platónico, y él está solo, así que no había nada que me lo impidiera.

—Él no está solo, tiene una relación.

—Pues él nunca me lo dijo.

—Porque él —Lo señalé— no tiene porqué estar contándote su vida privada. —Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero recordé la promesa que me había hecho hace dos meses, "sé fuerte".

—Y bueno, si tuviera una relación, ¿con quién sería? Si desde hace dos años él se está acostando con toda la escuela, solo faltas tú por estar con él.

— ¿En serio crees en esos chismes de pasillo? —le dije mientras reía nerviosamente.

—Claro que los creo, sabes, él es perfecto en la cama, ¿quieres probar? —Se puso de pie—. Aprovecha.

—No tengo nada que aprovechar —dije entre dientes.

En ese momento, Edward comenzó a despertar. Yo, que lo había visto despertar muchas veces, sabía que algo le pasaba.

— ¡Pues claro que algo le pasa, idiota! —me regañé mentalmente—. Acaba de follar con Tanya.

— ¿Tanya? —La miró primero a ella—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Que te quedaste dormido, corazón. —Pasó sus manos por el cabello de Edward, ese cabello que yo tanto había acariciado, ese cabello que tanto amaba tener entre mis dedos—. Pero no te preocupes, nadie nos vio, Bella llegó cuando ya todo había terminado.

— ¿Qué? —gritó y giró el rostro para encararme—. Bella, amor, no...

—No me tienes que decir nada, Edward —lo corté—. Como me dijo Tanya, tú no tienes compromisos, así que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

— ¿Qué mierda? Isabella. —Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la almohada—. Tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

— ¿Como que no es verdad? —Tanya nos miraba como si fuera un juego de tenis.

—Sí, Tanya, yo sí tengo una relación, y es con Bella.

—Jajajajaja. —Esa risa que yo tanto había odiado—. ¿Tú con Isabella? ¿La chica a la cual nadie mira?

—Sí.

—No —dijimos al mismo tiempo—. Edward, olvídalo, ¿quieres? —Salí de la habitación seguida por Edward.

—Bella, por favor deja que te explique.

— ¿Qué mierda me tienes que explicar? —le grité—. ¿Que al fin le diste a Tanya lo que tanto buscó estos dos años?

— ¡No! Bella, tú sabes que ella me da asco.

—Pues eso no parecías demostrar hace unos instantes.

Me fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Alice. En cuanto llegué, ella vio mi rostro y supo que algo había pasado.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó cuando me refugié en sus brazos.

—Me quiero ir. Por favor, Alice, sácame de aquí.

—Vamos.

...

En el camino, Alice no preguntó sobre lo que había sucedido y eso me alivió. Ahora solo quería graduarme e irme del país.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté en cuanto contesté el celular.

—Hola, Isabella, emm, soy Kate.

—Hola, Kate. ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

—Me lo dio Charlie, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —me dijo nerviosa.

—No, no pasa nada. Pues eres mi... -Pensé la palabra que tenía que decir, pero no quería decirla— eso, ya sabes.

—Sí. Isabella, me preguntaba si nos podríamos ver.

— ¿Vernos? Kate, no es un buen momento para eso.

—Isabella, nosotros solo te queremos conocer, y que tú nos conozcas. —Hubo un silencio incómodo, yo quería hablar con ellos, pero realmente no quería pensar en algo en este momento—. ¿Me llamarías si quieres que nos veamos?

—Emmm —vacilé mi respuesta—, claro —Suspiré—, ¿por qué no?

—Estaré esperando tu llamada. Descansa, Isabella. —Terminó la llamada.

—Si pregunto quién era, ¿me dirías?

—No.

—Okey.

Lo que quedo de camino hasta la casa que compartía con Edward, estuve pensando en la opción de verme con Kate y Garrett. Quizá ellos me podrían ayudar a irme más rápido del país.

—Gracias, Alice —le dije en cuanto llegamos a la casa, bajándome sin esperar su respuesta.

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí llegue de nuevo con el León y la Princesa. Perdón la demora, pero creo que valio la pena la demora. Espero sus Reviews, y gracias a todas por sus mensajes :)


	4. Chapter 4-Despedidas Parte 2

**_Los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD._**  
**_groups/betasffaddiction/_**

* * *

Si quisiera ser sincera conmigo, no debería recordar, pero qué hago si mis recuerdos y hasta mi piel me lo están evocando a cada instante desde que decidí que no lo volvería a ver. Siento sus manos tomándome con firmeza, pero a la vez con aquella ternura tan particular de él, la cual solo usaba conmigo y yo lo sabía. Sus besos en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, que me hicieron ser consciente de lugares que aun no conocía de mí. Lo amo y lo amaré siempre, pero ahora sé que aquella noche de amor que compartimos nunca se repetiría, por nuestro propio bien, aunque sé que en mi cuerpo y alma siempre vivirán aquellas palabras: Nunca sentirás con nadie más algo similar, mi Bella preciosa.

Terminé de guardar mis cosas en las maletas y me dirigí a la sala, donde esperaría a que amaneciera para solucionar este problema.

— ¿Bella? —Kate contestó su celular al segundo tono.

—Hola, Kate. ¿Cómo vas?

—Bien, un poco impresionada por tu pronta llamada. —Hubo un silencio cómodo, yo sabía que ella me podría ayudar con mis planes—. Y dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Emm, Kate, por lo que me contó Charlie, tú y Garrett tienen poder legal sobre mí, y me preguntaba... —Suspiré—. ¿Será que me podrían ayudar a salir del país antes de la fecha que tenía planeada?

— ¿Salir del país? Bueno, Bella, pues claro que te podríamos ayudar, pero, ¿te parece si nos vemos y lo hablamos con calma?

— ¿En el café en media hora?

—Allá estaremos.

—Okey. Y gracias, Kate.

—No te preocupes, Bella, sabes que te ayudaríamos en todo.

—Nos vemos en un rato.

En cuanto terminé la llamada, la puerta principal se abrió.

—Isabella —dijo Edward, quien venía totalmente mojado a causa de la lluvia que en este momento caía sobre Seattle—. Amor...

—Amor nada, Edward. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. —Traté de salir, pero él me lo impidió—. ¿Te podrías quitar? No estoy para tus juegos.

—Claro que no, Isabella, tenemos que hablar.

—Ya te lo dije, no tenemos nada sobre que hablar. —Pasé por su lado bruscamente.

—Te amo —dijo con la voz rota.

—Lastimosamente, yo también te amo, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Edward, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón. —Me dirigí a mi auto, donde ya se encontraban mis pertenencias y partí rumbo al café del pueblo.

La lluvia caía sobre el auto en cantidad, la última vez que había llovido de esta forma fue hace dos meses, cuando me fui a vivir con Edward. Odiaba cuando llovía así, fuertes rayos y truenos hacían eco en mí cabeza.

—Bella, cariño —me saludó Kate en cuanto entré al café.

—Hola, Kate, Garrett —los saludé con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Toma asiento —me ofreció Garrett en cuanto se puso al píe de la silla desocupada.

—Gracias —le susurré.

El café estaba vacío, cosa que pasaba cada vez que llovía. El lugar tenía una ambientación marrón y oscura, iluminado por unos candelabros en forma de araña que adornaban el techo, dándole su toque de seriedad al local. Las mesas eran redondas, en las cuales había una decoración hecha con granos de café. El piso era de madera y el techo de palo rollizo.

—No quiero que nos vayamos por otros temas. —Suspiré—. Como sabrán, ya terminé la escuela y solo tengo que esperar una semana para poder tener mi diploma, pero no puedo seguir más en el país. —Una lagrima traicionera se escapó, pero no tenía la fuerza para secarla con mi mano, no quería que me vieran débil pero, al fin y al cabo, eran mis padres, ¿no? Se supone que puedo confiar en ellos.

—Isabella, como sabrás, Kate y yo vivimos ahora en Londres y nos vamos en dos días, así que... —Se puso de pie y me tendió su mano derecha—. ¿Nos dejarías recuperar estos 16 años perdidos y vivir con nosotros en Londres?

Paseé mi mirada sobre Kate y Garrett, como si se tratara de un juego de tenis. En estos dos meses se habían ganado mi confianza y había notado que teníamos mucho en común, ellos me ayudarían a salir del país lo antes posible, así que, ¿por qué no vivir con ellos mientras me instalaba en Londres?

—Gracias —le dije con una gran sonrisa al tomar su mano.

Vi a Kate, quien no podía contener las lágrimas.

—Gracias a ti, cariño, por darnos esta oportunidad. —Kate me abrazó tan fuerte como lo necesitaba en ese momento, a nuestro abrazo se unió Garrett—. Te prometemos que seremos los padres que no pudimos ser en estos 16 años.

— ¿Bella?

No puede ser, esa voz, me golpeé mentalmente al recordar que nos estábamos dando una muestra de cariño en un lugar público.

—Alice. —Me puse nerviosa y solté a Garrett pero él no a mí.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Señaló a Kate y Garrett.

Mierda, ¿y ahora qué le diría? No quería decirle que eran mis padres, pero tampoco los podía negar con mi mejor amiga. Así que si ella se enteraba, ¿qué podría suceder?

—Siéntate, Alice, esto tomara tiempo. —Vi a Kate y a Garrett, quienes me miraban sorprendidos por lo que iba a hacer, luego se dirigieron una corta mirada y ambos asintieron con la cabeza dándome apoyo. Tomé asiento en medio de ellos—. Alice, te presento a Kate y Garrett Denali.

—Hola, mucho gusto —dijo aun confundida—. Bella —Suspiró—, lo siento, pero sé que no eres dada a dar demostraciones de amor en público, así que...

—Alice, ellos son mis padres —le dije interrumpiéndola.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó.

—Como escuchaste.

—Pero... —Abría la boca como un pez, no le salían las palabras, cosa que nunca le pasaba a Alice Cullen.

— ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Por-por supuesto —tartamudeó.

Le conté la versión de la historia que me dijo Charlie, y Garrett contó la suya, así aclarándonos el porqué no había vuelto.

—Perdimos el contacto con Charlie y Renée, así que por eso no pudimos estar con Bella.

— ¿Y cómo los encontraron?

—Fue por el banco donde trabajaba Renée en Chicago, preguntamos por ella y nos dijeron a donde la habían trasladado y viajamos hasta aquí, la vimos y volvimos a tener comunicación, pero solo nos pudimos ver dos días, ya que nosotros teníamos que regresar a Londres para la inauguración de la nueva editorial.

— ¿Así que esta reunión es porque se estaban conociendo más? —preguntó Alice con cautela.

—Emmm... —Mierda, Bella, piensa, no le puedes decir que te vas a ir del país en dos días—. Seeeh —dije, no muy segura.

—Bella, te conozco y sé que me estás ocultando algo, así que suéltalo.

—No puedo, Alice.

—No puedes. —Tomó aire, intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿Es que ya no confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti, pero es algo entre nosotros tres, Alice, ni siquiera Charlie y Reéne lo saben.

—Gracias —dijo con sarcasmo después al instante en el que se levantó—. Gracias por contar conmigo. —Me aventó la servilleta que tenía en la mano a la cara y se fue corriendo, dejándome sin palabras.

—Eso fue bastante incómodo —dijo Garrett, rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había plantado sobre nosotros.

—Se le pasará.

— ¿Es tan malo lo que te está pasando para que tu mejor amiga no pueda saber que te vas del país?

—Yo lo llamaría duro, y es mejor que Alice no sepa que me voy del país. Si ella lo supiera, se lo diría a Edward y...

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Garrett, frunciendo el ceño.

—No importa qué hizo, lo que importa es que me quiero ir del país y no verlo nunca más.

Llegué a mi casa luego de seguir hablando con Kate y Garrett sobre nosotros, al entrar, sentí el ambiente pesado y un leve olor a alcohol.

—Al fin te dignas a llegar —dijo Edward, quien claramente ya estaba ebrio.

— ¿Para qué querías que llegara?

—Para hablar —arrastró las palabras.

—Edward, ya te dije que tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

—Sí tenemos. —Se puso frente a mí.

—No, no tenemos, además estás borracho, mañana no recordarás nada. —Me fui directamente hacia las escaleras.

—Lo lamento —dijo... ¿llorando? Wow, Edward Cullen llorando, esto sí que es una novedad, pero no dejaría que con eso me convenciera para hablar.

—Lo hiciste, y no te lo puedo perdonar.

—Bella —sollozó—, ella me envío un mensaje en el que me decía que me necesitaba, que estaba mal, la busqué y me besó. —Se quedó metido entre sus pensamientos—. Lo siento —dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

—Adiós, Edward.

Dicho esto, me fui a la habitación de invitados, solo quedaban dos días para irme y dejar todo esto atrás, ojalá entendiera que con ese adiós no solo me estaba despidiendo por el momento, esa despedida sería para siempre.

Mañana me iría para Londres, y Kate me había llamado para que asistiera a una cena de despedida en la casa de Charlie, allí aprovecharíamos y les diríamos sobre mis planes.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos una cena en la casa de Charlie? —preguntó Edward cuando apareció de repente en el hall de la casa.

—Tengo —dije sin verlo.

—Estás equivocada, tenemos, Charlie me acaba de llamar para recordármelo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque es una cena familiar y tú, claramente, ya no haces parte de esta familia.

—Claro que sí lo hago. —Me quitó las llaves de la mano—. Vamos, a Charlie no le gustará ver que llegamos tarde a la despedida de sus amigos.

Edward nunca me dejaría en paz. Llegamos a la casa luego de un largo e incómodo viaje en el auto.

—Cariño, llegaste —me saludó Kate, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Kate. —Le devolví el gesto.

—Pasen al comedor —anunció Renée.

Charlie estaba en una punta del comedor, a su derecha estaba Renée y yo a su izquierda, Garrett estaba en el otro extremo, a su izquierda Kate y a su derecha Edward. ¿Acaso estaban confabulados para dejarme al lado de Edward?

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas para la graduación? —Charlie intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

—Bien —respondió Edward.

—Bella —Mierda, ahora se dirigía a mí—, ¿ya tienes apartamento en Londres?

Vi a Kate y Garrett, quienes se tensionaron por el tema.

—Emm, sí y no. —Empecé a jugar con mi comida.

—Explícate.

—Pues aún no tengo un apartamento, pero me quedaré con Kate y Garrett mientras encuentro uno.

— ¡Qué bien! Así podrán pasar más tiempo conociéndose.

— ¿A que hora sale tu vuelo el domingo? —me preguntó Renée.

—Emm, sobre eso —Me aclaré la garganta—, me voy mañana con Kate y Garrett.

El único ruido que escuché fue el estruendo que causó el tenedor de Edward al caer en el plato.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Charlie.

—Sí, lo lamento, Charlie, por no haberte avisado antes, pero la decisión la tomamos ayer.

— ¿Cómo toman estas decisiones sin nuestro consentimiento?

—Charlie, vamos, tú sabes que podemos hacerlo—Le cuestiono Garrett

— ¡Charlie, Garrett! —les grité—. Ahora no, por favor —traté de sonar tranquila.

— ¿Por qué contigo siempre es con un "ahora no"? —me preguntó entre dientes Charlie.

—Charlie, tú sabes que pueden hacer eso y mucho más —le respondí con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no sin nuestra aprobación.

—Sí, sí podemos hacerlo, tenemos un poder legal, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Y de nuevo, allí estaba esa tensión en el ambiente.

—Nuestro vuelvo sale a las 6:00 am, así que tendremos que llegar al aeropuerto a las 4:00 am —les informé.

—Yo te llevo —dijo Edward.

—No, tú no me llevarás, yo me quedaré esta noche con Kate y Garrett y saldremos juntos.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que tu novio te lleve al aeropuerto? —Renée y su curiosidad.

—Porque Edward y yo ya no somos novios.

Y allí estaba una vez más esa tensión.

—No lo sabía, lo siento.

¿Ves, Renée? La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Nadie lo sabe, es nuestra vida privada y así se supone que se tiene que quedar. —Dejé de luchar contra mi comida y decidí que era hora de ir a descansar—. Kate, ¿podemos ir a descansar?

—Claro, cariño. —Cada vez me estaba cayendo mejor esta mujer, amaba que me diera gusto en todo—. Charlie, Renée, gracias por todo, en serio. Les debemos mucho. Por todo lo que hicieron por Isabella estos 16 años, gracias. —Los abrazó mientras salían unas lagrimas de sus grandes ojos cafés.

—A ti, Kate, por haber confiado en nosotros —le respondió Renée.

Estas despedidas me mareaban, así que decidí salir y esperar junto al auto a Kate y a Garrett.

—Así que te vas.

—Sí.

— ¿Fue por lo que hice?

—No —mentí.

—Eres mala mintiendo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Prendí un cigarrillo.

— ¿Un cigarrillo? ¿Así de mal estás?

— ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Mañana me voy, dejando 16 años atrás, dejando a mis padres. —Falsos, pensé—. En Londres empezaré una nueva vida junto a Kate y Garrett.

— ¿Cómo te vas con ellos si no los conoces?

—Porque confío en ellos.

—Pero solo son unos viejos amigos de tus padres.

—No lo son. —En ese momento, Kate y Garrett salieron de la casa y abrieron las puertas del auto—. Adiós, Edward.

—Mierda, Bella, abre la ventana —dijo golpeándola fuertemente.

—Garrett, arranca por favor —dije con la voz cortada.

Durante la noche, me quedé en la casa que habían alquilado Kate y Garrett, deambulando por la sala, mi corazón estaba con Edward, la Bella interior me recriminaba por seguir pensando en él. Mañana, en cuanto me subiera al avión, la Isabella Swan que todos habían conocido moriría para siempre.

* * *

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo va su semana? Bueno aquí llega de nuevo el León y la Princesa, ya la historia va cogiendo forma. ¿Qué piensan de ese "Lo siento" que le dijo Edward a Bella cuando ella le pregunto sobre su infidelidad? Espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones y pensamientos sobre la historia. **

**Gracias por sus Reviews BABYBOO27, , Vero, katyms13, isakristen, y a las demás muchísimas gracias.**

**Este capítulo es un regalo de cumpleaños para Niiky, gracias por todo tu apoyo. Feliz cumpleaños. **


	5. Chapter 5-Londres

**_Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD._**  
**_groups/betasffaddiction/_**

* * *

Los Denali vivían en un apartamento en un sector exclusivo de Londres. Estaba ubicado en el último piso del edificio Plaza y contaba con un gran espacio para la sala, allí había un sofá ubicado en forma de L en cuero negro, en el que perfectamente se podían sentar ocho personas. A la derecha había una gran chimenea negra, frente a ella una escalera en caracol con gruesos vidrios como escalones. Al otro lado del salón tenían una sala para televisión con un sofá igual de grande al anterior y un TV de 50 pulgadas con un estupendo estéreo. La cocina estaba equipada con aparatos electrónicos de última tecnología todos de color negro que contrastaban con el piso de cerámica color blanco. En el segundo piso estaban ubicadas las habitación, la mía estaba al final del pasillo y estaba equipada con una cama semi-doble de color negro, un armario empotrado muy grande para mi gusto, una gran biblioteca en la pared izquierda y a su lado un portátil. En ese piso también estaba la habitación de Kate y Garrett y una habitación para invitados.

Ya llevaba una semana en Londres y no había salido, estaba en depresión por haber dejado mi vida en Estados Unidos, además no conocía a nadie aquí, Kate y Garrett salían todos los días a trabajar, me sentía sola en este gran apartamento.

Estaba acostada sobre el sofá de la sala de estar con la cabeza colgando cuando el timbre sonó.

— ¿Quién? —grité, tenía ganas de todo menos de levantarme del sofá. Volvieron a timbrar—. ¿Qué quieren? —grité más fuerte, pero la persona que estaba tras la puerta no se daba por vencida y volvieron a presionar el timbre sin soltarlo.

No me quedaba más remedio que ir a ver quién era el imbécil que estaba en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —pregunté en cuanto abrí la puerta con fuerza.

—Hola —me saludó una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa—, soy Rosalie Hale. —Me extendió la mano, yo enarqué una ceja, ¿la trato mal y ella me saluda como si nada? Qué raros son los londinenses.

— ¿Hola?

—Vivo en este mismo piso, en el apartamento de en frente. —Solo hay dos apartamentos en el piso, así que es obvio, ¿no?—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Bella.

— ¿Solo vas a responder con monosílabos? —Wow, esta chica sí que es directa.

—No.

—Lo sigues haciendo, como veo que no hablas mucho entonces seré yo quien haga las preguntas. —Se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás—. Y... ¿me vas a invitar a pasar?

—Sí, claro —dije no muy convencida—. Sigue

—Los Denali tienen un lindo apartamento, los conozco hace muchos años y son buenas personas. —Se dirigió a la sala principal.

— ¿Hace cuánto los conoces?

—Desde que tenía seis.

—Es decir, ¿hace...?

—14 años.

—Tienes 20.

—Eres rápida con los números, eso me gusta. —Llegamos a la sala donde tomamos asiento una lejos de la otra—. ¿Y quién eres?

—Soy familiar de los Denali.

—No tienes que mentirme, sé que eres su hija, solo quería probarte.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Soy muy unida a ellos y me mostraron fotos tuyas de niña, una triste historia, ¿no te parece?

—Obvio, soy la protagonista de esa triste historia.

—Pero lo bueno es que ya estás con ellos, ¿No? —dijo Rosalie luego de que sobre nosotras se asentara un silencio incómodo.

—Es raro. —No quería hablar sobre esto, ya que no sabía muy bien lo que yo estaba sintiendo—. ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Entro a tercer año de Derecho.

—Genial.

— ¿Y tú?

—Voy a entrar a primer año de Literatura.

— ¿Te gusta escribir? Qué bien.

Se formó otro silencio incómodo el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté en cuanto contesté.

—_Hola, Bella_ —me saludó una alegre Alice.

— ¡Alice! —Sonreí—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—_Bien, pero..._

—Alice, ya te dije que no quiero saber nada sobre él.

—_Bella, por favor, necesito saber qué pasó entre ustedes dos._ —Suspiró—._ Yo creí que ustedes dos formarían una familia, siempre estuvieron muy enamorados y de un día para otro terminan, y los dos están sufriendo así me digas todo lo contrario, lo notó en tu voz._

—Alice, no te voy a meter en nuestros problemas, ya lo que pasó pasó, y lo que digas o hagas no hará que cambien las cosas.

— _¿Bella? —_Mierda, era Edward.

— _¡Edward, pásame el teléfono!_ —Escuché como gritaba Alice.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

— _¿Podemos hablar?_

—Eso estamos haciendo.

— _¿En dónde estás en este momento?_

—En el apartamento de los Denali. —Vi a Rosalie quien estaba muy pendiente de mis movimientos.

— _¿Te puedo ver?_

—No, no puedes. Y Edward, lo siento, me tengo que ir. —No esperé su respuesta y corté la llamada.

— ¿Un ex que quiere arreglar lo que hizo mal?

—Sí. —Suspiré.

—Pero ya está lejos de ti, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es difícil.

—Fue tu novio de toda la vida, lo amaste, lo amas y lo amarás para siempre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estoy en las mismas, Peter era todo lo que yo había pedido, pero un día se fue y no volverá. —Vi como su mirada se volvía triste.

—Pero al menos se fue, ¿no? —Suspiré—. Edward en cambio hizo algo que nunca espere de él.

— ¿Se acostó con tu mejor amiga?

—No con mi mejor amiga, porque mi mejor amiga es su hermana, pero se acostó con una chica que siempre había estado tras él... —Mi voz se cortó a causa de las emociones que estaban pasando por mi mente.

—Mira, Bella, ese tal Edward, no lo conozco pero ya lo odio, lo odio por el simple hecho de hacerte pasar por esto. Tú en estos momentos lo que necesitas es apoyo y él viene y te tira otro problema. —Se sentó a mi lado—. Bella —susurró mi nombre y levantó mi cara con su dedo indice—, ahora me tienes a tu lado, vas a vivir mucho tiempo en este país. También tienes a tus papás, ellos son muy buenos dando consejos y apoyando. Ellos han sido como mis segundos padres.

—Gracias, Rosalie.

—Dime Rose. —Sonrió—. Y, ¿te gustaría conocer Londres?

—La verdad es que sí, esta semana no había tenido ganas de salir, ademas Kate y Garrett no están y pues no quería salir sola.

—Vamos y conoces esta ciudad, y de paso despejas tu mente de todos los problemas que tienes encima. —Se levantó y me tendió una mano.

—Vamos. —Le sonreí y la tomé.

—Te voy a presentar a mi hermano, él se va a ir en unas semanas a estudiar en Estados Unidos, lo aceptaron en la NYU, seguramente le agradarás.

Llegamos hasta la puerta del apartamento de Rose y un rubio bastante atractivo estaba saliendo junto a un chico demasiado guapo para ser verdad, tenía el cabello color castaño, sus ojos tenían un tono azul, pero al fijarte bien eran grises, su piel era blanca, era delgado pero musculoso y tenía unos labios finos.

—Hola, Rose —la saludó el chico rubio, que por su parecido con Rosalie deduje que era su hermano.

—Hola, Jasper. Mira, te quiero presentar a Bella, ella es la hija de los Denali.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó con ese acento inglés que siempre me había encantado.

—Hola. —Le sonreí.

—Bella, te presento a Lucas —dijo Rose.

—Hola, Bella, es un placer conocerte. —Tomó mi mano y le dio un beso a mis nudillos.

—Hola, Lucas. —Podía jurar que estaba más roja que un tomate.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Jasper luego de un rato.

—Sí, vamos —dijimos Lucas y yo al tiempo.

...

— ¿Y cuántos años tienes? —me preguntó Lucas en cuanto subimos a su auto.

—16.

—16 años y has vivido cosas que a tu edad no deberían pasar, ¿no?

—Tienes razón, pero de esas experiencias aprendo, y en un futuro sabré cómo enfrentarlas.

— ¿Y tienes novio? —Lucas conducía hacia el restaurante que nos había indicado Rose, ella se había ido con Jasper en su moto, y por una extraña razón me tocaba irme con Lucas, pero yo no me ponía brava, él es lindo y no hay momento en el que me sienta incómoda a su lado.

—No.

— ¿No? Bueno, pues me sorprende, eres bastante atractiva, tu nombre te hace honor.

—Bueno, pues Bella no es mi nombre, realmente me llamo Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella.

—Las dos formas son perfectas. —Aprovechó que nos habíamos detenido en un semáforo, giró su rostro y me dio una encantadora sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy estudiante de finanzas, voy a la mitad de la carrera.

—Vaya, finanzas. —Vaya, le gustan los números, puntos en contra para mí.

—Sí. —Rió—. ¿Te gustan los números?

—Hay cosas que me gustan más —murmuré.

...

Llegamos a un bar-restaurante bastante juvenil, al ingresar pude ver que ellos venían muy seguido ya que todos los empleados los saludaban de muy buena forma.

— ¿Y cómo te ha parecido Londres? —Jasper me sonrió.

—Lo poco que he visto me ha encantado.

— ¿Te ha encantado Londres, o te ha encantado con quien has visto Londres? —Rose me dio unos suaves golpes con su codo en mis costillas.

—Londres, por supuesto.

— ¿Segura? —me cuestionó y yo afirmé con mi cabeza—. ¿Entonces por qué te pones roja?

—Ya, Rose, déjala respirar —le replicó su hermano.

—Amargados.

Durante nuestra estadía en el restaurante pude ver que tenía mucho en común con Jasper y Lucas, con Rose era algo raro, ella juraba que seríamos muy buenas amigas, pero ella era una chica de salir a fiestas cada viernes, salir de compras e ir a un spa cada tres días. Le dejé en claro que yo no haría eso y al parecer no le gustó mucho la idea.

—No seas amargada.

—No es que sea amargada, Rose, es solo que no me gusta.

— ¿Todos los de Seattle son así de aburridos?

—No —le afirmé—, solo yo, y creo que por eso me expulsaron de allí.

— ¡Hey, Rose! —le llamó la atención Jasper—. Ya detente.

—Sí, mira que la tienes incómoda —señaló Lucas.

Llegaron los meseros con nuestros postres, Jasper se había ido a atender una llamada y Rose había visto a una amiga, así que aquí estaba a solas con Lucas, en un restaurante más bien romántico, con postres de chocolate, en un privado, toda una escena muy romántica...

— ¿Tienes novia? —¿En serio, Bella? ¿De todas las cosas que le podrías preguntar, preciso esa? ¡Hey, disimula un poco la traga!

—Jajaja. —Rió negando con la cabeza. ¿Ves, Isabella? Metiste la pata con esa pregunta—. No.

— ¿No?

—No, hace mucho no estoy en una relación, te preguntarás el porqué. —Se sonrojó—. Bueno, simplemente estaba esperando a la chica indicada, y al parecer ya llegó. —Tomó mi mano y me dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—Eeeh... —Le iba a responder pero mi estómago me traicionó, tuve un fuerte mareo así que salí corriendo al baño, empujando por el camino a quien se me atravesaba, y una de esas personas fue Rose quien me siguió al baño.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al otro lado de la puerta, yo no le podía responder, sentía que el mundo se me venía a los pies, tenía fuertes arcadas.

Luego de recuperarme, abrí la puerta y Rose se encerró conmigo en el pequeño cuarto que cumplía el papel de baño para mujeres.

—Estás muy pálida.

—Debe ser la comida —dije, pero yo sentía que era algo más, estaba sudando frío y no podía mantenerme de pie, así que me senté en el retrete.

—Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta pero no te enfadas? —Rose se puso a mi altura.

—Adelante.

— ¿Es posible que estés embarazada?

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Que mejor que terminar el fin de semana con actualización? ¿Será posible que Bella esté embarazada?. Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo :3**


End file.
